I Never Asked
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: How does it feel when the one person in the world you trusted betrays you? Wanda's thoughts on her brother as she sits in the asylum.


I Never Asked

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. I was angry, I wrote a Wanda, and now I'm okay. I'd be even happier if you R/R.

I don't know why I still do this. I don't know why I sit here in this cold, lonely cell and spend all my "free" time thinking about you. It's very self-defeating really. It just perpetuates a cycle, feeds my maladaptive behavior. Listen to me, before long I'll sound just like them. That's what you wanted I guess. You wanted me to be just like them because you couldn't accept me the way that I was. That had to be the reason you helped put me in here.

It's funny to think about it now. It's quite amusing to remember all those happy times with you. All those games of tag in the backyard, all those times we played house, all those nights when one of us would crawl into bed with the other and we would talk for hours on end until we fell asleep. You told me you loved me. I was your only sister after all. I was the best sister ever or so you lead me to believe. I did believe you when you said it and I meant it when I said I loved you too. You were my big brother, my protector. You were my twin, my other half. I never questioned how much we cared about each other. I never asked you to prove it to me or anything because I knew it.

I never asked for much. I never demanded that you pay attention to me or that you love me. You just did. That's the way it is with family, so I've been lead to believe. You may not like them sometimes but you always love them. I always loved you, big brother. I never asked for anything in return except one time. One time, the time that you showed me the truth. The time you showed me I wasn't worth caring about.

Do you really know what it's like? Do you know how it feels to have your whole life, your very identity, change in one instant? No, you couldn't know. I asked for your help that day. I begged and pleaded. Father and the rest of the world turned away. They had already made their choice. That's not what hurt me the most. I could've stood Father's rejection. It was apparent by that time that I was a failure in his eyes. That didn't bother me so much. The rest of the world could've gone to Hell but as long as you were with me it would all be okay. You were there for me all those other times when I needed you. Why'd you pick that night, when I needed you the most, to go and screw up?

You screwed up, Pietro. I don't care how many excuses you give me if we ever see each other again. You were the only person I trusted, the one person I cared about more than anyone else. I would've done anything for you. I never asked for anything in return except one time. One fucking time when I need you the most and you couldn't seem to give a merry damn. Was it too hard to care, Pietro? Was it simply too much trouble to save your little sister? Tell me, please, because I'd be thrilled to hear it. I'd love to hear whatever idiotic excuses you've cooked up over the past eight years. I know you still think about me, Pietro. It's the same way I can't stop thinking about you. I hope I've given you many sleepless nights. Think about it. You better think long and hard about it too. You better think about how you've shown me that you're not worth loving anymore.

I never asked for this. I never asked to be locked away in the dark. I never asked for the only person in the world I loved to turn his back on me. It wouldn't have taken much, Pietro. You knew about your powers by then. It wouldn't have taken much. I didn't ask for anything big. But it was too much, wasn't it? It kills me, Pietro. Anyone else in that position would've fought for the freedom of his little sister who he claimed to love so much. They would've kicked and screamed and clawed. They would've cared, Pietro. But you're not like everyone else, are you? No, you're better. If you're so much better then why didn't you fucking act like it, you miserable, lying piece of trash? No, Pietro. The fact is that you aren't better than anyone. The fact is that you're just like him, maybe even worse. Father never pretended to care about me and then dessert me when I apparently asked for too much in return. No, if anything you are worse than him.

You murdered me, Pietro. It didn't take very much, did it? All you had to do was simply do absolutely nothing and you made me see how pointless it was to care so much about you. I hope you're happy now. Maybe you and Father can have a good laugh about it when I send you both straight to Hell. I didn't ask for things to be this way either but I guess no one cares about what I want anymore. Fine then. If they don't care about me then it seems pointless to continue caring so much about them, about you. I never asked for anything from you, Pietro. I loved you unconditionally because you were my brother. I only asked a small favor from you one time and it would've made all the difference in the world if you had tried to help me. You didn't and because of that I can never ask anything of you again except that your death be slow, agonizing, and very, very painful. Maybe you can at least grant me that favor, dear brother.


End file.
